Mission Impossible
Mission Impossible is the fourth episode of the first season of The Irate Gamer. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here Plot synopsis Chris Bores discusses Mission Impossible while the audience attempts to survive the impossible; a full length Irate Gamer show episode! High detail plot summary Irate Gamer makes a review of Mission Impossible on Nintendo Entertainment System. The game is based on the 1988 TV series. Irate Gamer begins by asking whether it is possible that Mission Impossible is possibly a good game. Irate Gamer uses the word possible many times in the same sentence in order to make a pun and al low viewers who are not capable with the English language a chance. In other words, Chris Bores is giving himself another chance. Irate Gamer mocks the famous phrase "Your mission if you choose to accept it" by asking if he could refuse the offer. Irate Gamer attempts to express his desire to not take the mission but finds that he is unable to use English to express that desire. Irate Gamer points out the flaws of the game such as the inability to choose your mission at the start of the game. He compares the game to Megaman a series well known for its stage select screen. Irate Gamer does not note that this is because the game is linear and selecting different levels would distrupt the plot detailed in the manual that Irate Gamer had consumed. Shortly after receiving the message, Irate Gamer's NES explodes despite the fact that it should be the medium that delivers the message that should explode (i.e the TV). Irate Gamer remarks that there are alot of characters all of which have useful weapons which he is unfortunately unable to use due to a lack of cognitive faculty. Irate Gamer's biggest complaint with the game is that continuing after a gameover places him back at the start of the level; the first screen of which he is unable to progress past due to reasons of dying. Irate Gamer uses the descriptive phrase "What a Shitload of Fuck!" to describe his disdain of a mechanic that is in 90% of NES games he is slated to know the "ins and outs" of. Irate Gamer decides to make use of passwords and a turbo controller. He finds that he is unable to play the second level of the game as he keeps dying and the turbo controller gives him no aid as rage induced Tourette syndrome prevents hims from holding the turbo button. The Irate Gamer then skips to the third level and notes that you can shoot people freely as there are no civilians that cannot be casually murdered. A picture of urkel appears. He fails the third level however, as he chose to traverse over a pit rather than the conveyor belt during the first attempt and during the second, refused to lift his pacifist morality and was killed by guards. Irate Gamer ends the review calmly stating that his "'''head is spinning" '''and shoots the game cartridge with his now recovered cognitive faculties. Trivia *After Chris reads the message in the game the NES explodes, a famous reference from the TV show. *Irate Gamer uses the famous phrase "What a Shitload of Fuck!" which was removed during the DVD release and replaced with “What a Piece of Shit.”. It is not known why Chris Bores did this. External links *Mission Impossible at The Internet Movie Database *Mission Impossible at Wikipedia Video Category:The Irate Gamer season 1 episodes Category:The Irate Gamer episodes